


Emergency Room Romantic

by Kittyswriting



Series: What I Like About You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Talk of cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clint gets a fracture while on a mission, Tony goes to see him. After a lot of flirting and promises of fulfilling a new fantasy Clint is given hope that just maybe Tony might have feelings for him that go beyond fuck buddies. Or maybe it's all in his head, either way getting hurt can't be too bad if it meant having Tony to nurse him back to health again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Room Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Part two of my Ironhawk series! I'm really excited for this. I hope everyone enjoys part two just as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Thank you to everyone that sent me kudos for part one and I hope this is a good continuation.
> 
> Word prompt: broken bones.

Clint believed there was a god out there, and it hated him or maybe the universe hated him. Whoever planned these things sure as hell had it out for him. His week went from bad, to worse, to kill me now. First of all Steve breaks up with that girl he was dating, then he gets put on assignment for the past four days, then while on assignment he ends up breaking his leg.  
  
Granted he'd be a lot more pissed off if it was his wrist or arm, he can still practice with a broken leg but weeks without practicing his archery would have been disastrous and not something Clint can afford to do.  
  
So here he was stuck in the medical bay, while Tony was alone with the newly single Steve Rogers. He knew Tony still held a candle for Steve just like he did for Natasha and he'd never begrudge Tony if things worked out with Steve. He just..... Couldn't help but wish it wouldn't.  
  
He never thought when all this started that he'd develop feelings for the other man, the two of them were teammates that got drunk and ended up making out. Which was just one of the biggest cliches Clint had heard of. Back then he wasn't even sure if he and Stark were friends, but after spending so much time together and having more sex than Clint had with any of his previous partners he fell for Tony. The two of them got to know each other and it was nice and just worked so well.  
  
He still liked Natasha, those feelings didn't go away just because he liked someone else. But Nat was in a happy relationship, a relationship that worked really well together. He wasn't about to be a jerk and make trouble for her, he also didn't want to do something that would hurt their friendship. If Natasha was ever single again than maybe he'd take a chance but for now she was with Barnes and happy, and that's all he ever wanted for her even if it wasn't with him.  
  
A knock on the door brought him out of his musing. "Come in." He called out assuming it was Phil or maybe Natasha coming to check on him. What he didn't expect to see was Tony Stark coming in.  
  
"You're an idiot." Tony said as he walked closer to the bed.  
  
"I love you too snookums, tell me why am I an idiot again?" He said with his usual sarcasm.  
  
"You broke your leg Hawkeye, I thought being the best sniper at SHIELD you would be able to avoid stuff like this." Tony said sitting down on a nearby chair.  
  
"Lay off Stark, I know it's breaking your heart to see me like this but sometimes injuries happen I don't need you giving me the 'you should be more careful' speech." Clint defended. It really wasn't his fault he got injured, okay maybe it was a little his fault because he did take a risk that didn't exactly work out but still Tony didn't know that.  
  
"That's not what Agent told me." Tony said with a smirk. Okay so maybe he did know what exactly happened.  
  
"Phil tattled on me?"  
  
"Not exactly, I asked Natasha if you'd be back soon and she told me you were here. I then called Agent and he told me the rest. You need to be more careful." Tony said crossing his arms with that all knowing smug look on his face that was actually kind of hot but also kind of annoying.  
  
"You can call him Phil you know? Don't worry though babycakes, I can still fuck you with a broken leg." He said sarcastically, but was surprised when the look on Tony's face turned to worry.  
  
"Clint, I wasn't worried about our sexcapdes I was worried because you're my friend and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Tony said softly and it pulled on Clint's heartstrings a little that Tony would be genuinely worried about him.  
  
"That's nice of you Tony, but I'll be fine. These things tend to happen in my line of work, but I'll heal and be better than ever. Although I wouldn't say no if you wanted to dress up in a sexy nurses outfit and get me back to full health." Clint said flirting.  
  
The thought of Tony in a full nurses outfit certainly did something to him. It was a bit of a cliche but their arrangement started because of a cliche he wasn't going to deny himself another, especially one as hot as his mind was supplying for him.  
  
Tony shook his head and chuckled. "Don't ask for things you can't handle Barton."  
  
"I can definitely handle it Stark, there's nothing I can't handle." He said smirking. He had originally said the nurse thing as a joke but the more he thought about it the more he wanted it.  
  
"Well maybe when you get this cast off I'll fulfill your little fantasy." Tony said leaning down to kiss Clint softly.  
  
"Aren't you worried about someone seeing us?"  
  
"Nope, besides we just talked about you wanting to see me all dressed up as a nurse if the room has cameras than I think that would be a little more shocking to them than an innocent kiss between buddies." Tony said smirking.  
  
"I guess you may have a point there, so tell me did I miss anything worth mentioning?" Clint was curious whether anything had gone down between Steve and Tony now that the Captain was single and he wasn't there to keep Tony occupied.  
  
"Not really, everyone's doing good. Although I've mostly been in my lab so who knows? The world might have ended and I just didn't notice." Tony said smiling softly.  
  
"You spent the whole time in the lab? You didn't try to talk to Cap?" Clint asked curious about why Tony wasn't trying anything with Steve, now was his big chance.  
  
"I had important things to do for the company. You know so you all can keep living to the manner I've kept you all accustomed to. I did talk to Steve, just like I talked to everyone else on the team." Tony said with that same lazy smirk Clint has come to not hate.  
  
"Tony, come on you know what I mean. Now might be your big chance, Steve is single." Clint knew he was only causing himself pain but he couldn't help it. Tony deserved to have the chance to be with the guy he liked. He regretted not going after Natasha when they were both single, he didn't want Tony to have the same regrets.  
  
"Steve is just single, I'm not looking to be his rebound. He might not even be into men, I could make a complete fool of myself and lose his friendship forever than where would I be?"  
  
"You're being over dramatic, although that's not exactly a surprise considering it's you. Even if Steve doesn't swing that way, it won't ruin your friendship forever. It would probably just be awkward for a few days than he'd get over it." Clint said shrugging.  
  
"I can't take that risk, besides wouldn't you miss me?" Tony asked.  
  
More than you know, more than you could ever know Tony. "Of course, but who am I to stand in the way of true love?" Clint said with a teasing smirk doing his best to cover up his real feelings.  
  
Instead of replying Tony just shoved Clint playfully being careful not to hurt the archer's plastered leg. "So when are you getting out of here?"  
  
"Miss having me around already I see. Don't worry snookums, I'll be home soon." Clint said with a wink.  
  
"I swear to god I will dress up as the sexy nurse if you promise never to call me snookums ever again." Tony said shaking his head.  
  
"Done. Wait does this mean all I have to do is annoy you if I ever want you to fulfill my fantasies?"  
  
"That depends on the fantasy Katniss." Tony said with a smirk leaning in close to kiss Clint but moved away again just before Clint could feel those way too addictive lips against his own.  
  
"Didn't anyone teach you it's not fair to tease?" Clint said pouting slightly.  
  
"Yes, but I ignored them."  
  
"Maybe I'll have to teach you a lesson you couldn't possibly ignore then?" Clint said smirking. He definitely wouldn't mind seeing Tony across his lap ass up in the air as he got the spanking of a lifetime.  
  
"You are quite insatiable today you know that?" Tony said smiling at Clint.  
  
"I can't be blamed, I spent the past week on assignment without your sweet ass to cheer me up." Clint said with a wink.  
  
"You're a monster, an insatiable monster. You do realize we're going to be more than a little limited for what we can and can't do until you get the cast off?" Tony said raising his eyebrow.  
"Stupid cast." Clint said grumbling.  
  
"Hey, be thankful it's only a hairline fracture. If it was any worse you might have been looking at months of recovery time instead of just weeks."  
  
"Since when are you an expert on fractures?" Clint asked although knowing Tony he read some medical book and now knows more about it than most doctors.  
  
"Since I had to wait in the waiting room and read about fractures to pass the time."  
  
"There's a book about fractures in the waiting room?" What kind of stuff were they keeping out there?  
  
"I never said book. I am a man of the future Hawkeye, I read about it on my Starkpad." Tony said waving the thing in the air.  
  
"I should have known better. I blame the leg it's affecting my ability to think." Clint said looking at his plastered leg. It wasn't that bad of an injury, a hairline fracture that would need about six to eight weeks in a cast.  
  
"Yeah, it's all the leg's fault." Tony said sarcastically.  
  
"You know I would almost think you weren't being sincere."  
  
"Now why would you think a thing like that?"  
  
"You know they say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Stark." Clint said teasingly.  
  
"Says the guy who uses it the most." Tony said teasing right back.  
  
That was the best part of their friendship, how easily they could just trade sarcastic taunts like this. "I make it work, and there's no way I use it more than you do."  
  
"You definitely use sarcasm more than me." Tony said letting out a small laugh.  
  
"Dream on Stark." Clint said amused by how indignant Tony currently looked.  
  
"Aw Katniss you know you're always in my dreams." Tony said with a flirting grin.  
  
"Wow Tony, that was almost sly." Clint teased as his hand tugged on Tony's shirt bringing him closer.  
  
"You know I save my best lines for you." Tony said leaning over to kiss Clint a little more passionately than before.  
  
Clint continued the kiss his hand moving up to cup Tony's cheek, he hadn't realized how much he had missed this. It was always hard having moments like this and than remembering that Tony wasn't really his. They were fuck buddies, and that wasn't likely to change any time soon.  
  
Tony pulled away from the kiss and smiled softly at Clint. "Were you that lonely without me?"  
  
"No kidding Stark, all week without sex was harder than I thought it would be. I've gotten too use to being able to fuck whenever I want." Clint said sighing. Although it wasn't just the sex he had missed, it was Tony himself.  
  
"I know how you feel, I never realized how often we help each other out."  
  
That was true. They were both pretty insatiable and horny so they tended to fuck each other a lot, which made for a lot of fun sexual experiences. But Clint did smile a little when Tony said he knew how he felt, that could only mean that Tony didn't go looking for anyone else to fuck with. He knew Tony wasn't lying, they promised each other they'd be honest if they ever had sex with anyone else, besides that they were just fucking each other Tony had no reason to lie to him about other partners.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay Clint."  
  
Tony's words brought Clint out of his thoughts and he turned to look at him. "Thanks, Tony. You know I'm alright."  
  
"Well you should be more careful. I'd miss that massive cock of yours if you weren't around." Tony said with a wink.  
  
Even though he was joking when he said it Clint could see that Tony had been worried about him. It made him wonder if he really did have a chance to be more with the genius. If Tony had been worried enough to come see him than maybe he cared about him more than just a friend would.  
  
"Well as much as I would love to stay here and keep kissing you I need to go. Pepper will kill me if I miss this meeting."  
  
"You're actually going to a meeting without her calling you?" Clint asked surprised.  
  
"Considering I missed the last two that she asked me to go to, yes I will be going with a smile on my face which will hopefully put her in a good enough mood to say yes to my little plan."  
  
"What plan and should I be worried?" Tony having a plan didn't usually bode well for others.  
  
"Nothing I am just going to inform her that my poor teammate has broken his leg and desperately needs my help to nurse him back to health." Tony said with a playful pout on his face.  
  
"So basically you're going to be using me as an excuse to get away with not having to go to any meetings for six weeks?" Clint said seeing through Tony's act.  
  
"You always get me Clint." Tony said with a wide, bright smile on his face.  
  
"As long as you're either naked or wearing that nurse's uniform while you're doing it feel free to use me in whatever way you want sweetheart." Clint said grinning.  
  
"We both know how much I like using you." Tony said flirting and was about to lean in for a kiss when a knock on the door interrupted them.  
  
"That's probably my doctor." Clint explained as Tony stood up.  
  
"I think that's my cue to go then. I'll come see you again tomorrow and let you know if I was successful in my attempts of getting the time off." Tony explained waving goodbye as Clint's doctor came in the room.  
  
If Tony did get the time off than the next six weeks would prove pretty interesting. Clint would have to get hurt more often if it meant he'd get Tony to nurse him back to full health.


End file.
